eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:To Speak as a Dragon
Language Requirements Do you really need to know Druzaic to talk to the sage?--Anon :Can we get a definitive word on this? I don't recall requiring this language to speak to the Sage of Ages, but I may have already done the quest by the time I spoke with him.--Kodia 02:31, 1 March 2007 (CET) ::Verified today: You do '''NOT require Druzaic to talk to the sage in the Maiden's Gulch instance. He speaks common here. You might need Druzaic to speak to the sage when he is in the Oracle Tower in Antonica though, not sure about that since I haven't progressed that far on the quest, yet, after the changes to see which language a character speaks in Laniala 08:11, 17 April 2007 (CEST) :::You do NOT need Druzaic to speak to the Sage of Ages in Antonica, my defiler does not know Druzaic but was able to continue on the quest. Foozlesprite 13:43, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::You need the giant language to speak to the giant next to Nagafen to get on the step where you have to collect the runes. Chillispike 09:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) If you are in a group / raid, not everyone needs to talk to Sage - only one person does. -- Anon Dragon Kill Requirements? Do you have to kill the dragon to speak to the sage? I tried once and everything was grey to me, but the sage would not respond. So i tried to kill the dragon with my 68 assassin, and got my butt handed to me. Afterwards, i realized i didn't speak giant yet, so that's why he didn't respond. I speak giant now, but I'm wondering if I'm wasting my time trying to go back in alone if i have to kill that dragon.--Anon :You do not need to kill Nagafen during this particular quest.--Kodia 02:31, 1 March 2007 (CET) Actually, I was talking about Vyr'drais the Vicious. I just tried again and the sage of ages still wont talk to me. Looks like I might have to kill him. :Vyr'drais must be killed before you can speak to the Sage. --Darark Deepscale 07:13, 1 March 2007 (CET) ::To be a little more specific; the person getting the quest does not necessarily need to kill the drakota, but someone needs to have freed the sage (which is done by killing the drakota) before the sage will respond to anyone hailing him. Meaing, if you have high level friends you can get them to solo (good luck with that ;-), duo, or whatnot and kill the drakota for you while you pathetically try to hit an orange con mob :-) You do need to be a minimum of level 45 to enter the instance, but you can still get the quest while a group of level 70 chars kills the drakota Laniala 08:11, 17 April 2007 (CEST) Obelisk Levels Access? How many levels of the Obelisk do you need to have access to to get the runes in there? :All 3 --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:51, 18 March 2007 (CET) Loc of Varsoon rune minor update on location in Ruins of Varsoon, the book of life room book binding previously said "Blue spine book on the east wall ( 6, 5, 71 )" is actually at loc ( 9, 4, 72 ) completed.--Kodia 20:53, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Location for the Aerr rune in Stormhold is missing a negative sign, the correct location is (-127, -32, -141) completed.--Kodia 20:53, 12 October 2007 (UTC) screenshots I took basically a screenshot of every rune. Some of them are just hard to identifiy. The only problem is that i don't know how to put them in the table where the coords are. I'm gonna go for a 220 by 220 pixels for each of them. --Jaudark 00:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :just go head and start uploading them, i can get the names from your contrib page, when your done, i can show you how to guild a nice little gallery of them, with text and links --Uberfuzzy 01:10, 17 January 2008 (UTC) N00b and nerf attack's Please protect this page to avoid more attacks. -- Chillispike 03:28, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Oratorium of Thyr (Deserted) access I have killed the Flame lord Thyr several times by myself for this speak as a dragon thing. but when i do beat and clear the instance i dont get access. i do know i havent collected all runes yet so its it possible you need tocomplete that part first? -- 11:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Nakitar :It looks like the article is incorrect. You get access to the deserted version after completing this quest, not after clearing the regular version. I will fix the article. --lordebon 12:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) L95 Guards Since the new guards 95^^^ how can you solo thsi quest, if you are good alligned it is impossible to get into teh acaday in freeport as there are at least 4 guards all see invis at the entrance. :I believe the Devs are looking into this, some of the guards may be getting a downgrade in level in order to make it possible to sneak back in for various quest updates. Be sure and /bug it in game so that QA can verify the issue and work on getting it in the queue to fix. --lordebon 14:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Loose the pet and invis works. This is a lvl 50 quest...no way youre going to be able to complete it at 50 with high level guards stationary at freeport mage tower I walked right up the middle between them to get inside. Also had stealth on but they see through that. Kyllien 11:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New reward Reward: Tablet of Draconic Runes. 08:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :If no one CBA to add the reward, please unlock the article so an IP can add it. It's been 5 months since it was locked. 21:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::i added the reward to the article but i vote for a keep of the protection on the article. -- 08:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We usually keep locks for a minimum of 6 months, although that's a guideline, more than a rule, and an undocumented one at that. Could we consider removing the lock in a month?--Kodia 20:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :sounds good to me -- 21:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Given that basically all you have to do to edit the page is register I vote against removal of the protection. This page has been vandalized several times in the past, and as I've mentioned the autoconfirmed protection isn't that much of a barrier against people updating the page (but does prevent against ip vandals). --lordebon 03:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm aware that are might happen a lot of changes on the article, but considering that ain't have to go it that often anymore it might be less frequently in the furture. In case tha article get's vandalized freqently again we still can decide lock it again. -- 13:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :unlocked -- 12:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Lord Thyr It should be mentioned that to Hail Lord Thyr, click on him, the press H on your keyboard. -Allessandra The quest is showing as an Epic quest in my journal, not a Heroic one. If someone would confirm this and update the article it would be appreciated. 20:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) speed Travel option If use call of the veteran at the entrance to the Oratorium of Thyr within solusek it's quite fast do able with multiple chars. -- 12:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC)